make my slacks a little tight
by pornographic february
Summary: Curl your upper lip up and let me look around, ride your tongue along your bottom lip and bite down - AKA the one where Courtney uses Scott's pretty mouth as a vagina warmer /courtneyscott pwp


**A/N**: i literally have no excuse for this it's 2am i am sorry

KINK LIST: oral sex, D/S themes, multiple orgasms, somnophilia, orgasm denial, overstimulation, desperation, marking, and sex with clothes on bc scott and court are 2 busy doin the nasty to actually get naked no1 has time to undress!1!1!

LITERALLY THIS IS SCOURTNEY'S FAULT WHY IS SCOTT SUCH A FUCKING SUB IT KEEPS ME AWAKE AT NIGHT "i kind of like taking orders" yea scott i bet u do u kinky little dirt eating fuck

review or scott cries

* * *

It takes a while for Courtney to realize Scott gets off on being told what to do.

She isn't oblivious - she quickly comes to the realization that he enjoys it doing things for her whenever he gets the chance, always eager to please. And she loves it - she isn't used having a boyfriend so endlessly devoted to taking care of her, and it's really..._nice_. But she had just sort of assumed he was being chivalrous or something.

Then she started picking up on the other things.

Like how when they watched TV, rather than next to her on the couch, he would sit at her feet. How whenever she gave him hickeys he wouldn't even attempt to cover them up, displaying them like badges of honor, sometimes even asking her to put them in more conspicuous places.

He liked to be the little spoon. Courtney had never in her _life_ met a guy who liked to be the little spoon.

She didn't ever bring these things up - he would go tomato red when she did, make some excuse about needing to go out for a bit and "could we talk about this later" and he would see her when he got home.

As exceptionally amusing as this was, she didn't want to chase him away from the subject, and each time she brought it up he became more and more embarrassed. But Courtney had never taken no for an answer in her life, and she wasn't going to start now. If Scott didn't want to talk about this, fine.

She was just going to have to try a different approach.

* * *

She spends several days researching.

It's a bit overwhelming at first - there is just _so much_ to learn about the subject. The first thing she tries is google - "Submissive Boyfriend" brings forth several thousand pages of information, some of which is absolutely terrifying. On the other hand, some of it catches her attention in a way that is decidedly positive.

She takes a lot of notes and does a lot of thinking, plays out various scenarios in her head. The idea of Scott on his hands and knees drinking water from a dog bowl is definitely more adorable than it is sexy, and upon picturing him playing with a chew toy, Courtney laughs so hard she falls out of her chair. But for some reason, the visual of him on a leash sticks with her, burns into her brain and makes her stomach feel twisty and hot.

She files it away for later.

She's fairly certain that Scott doesn't want her to do things like verbally humiliate him or even spank him (although she does file that particular idea away with the leash thing), and she isn't going to try anything that unfamiliar without talking to him about it first - she's really just hoping this will convince him to talk to her about it in the first place.

On a Sunday afternoon about two weeks into her search, she receives some great advice while perusing the answers to a question she'd posted on a Dominatrix discussion forum.

"Start small. Do something you already know you both enjoy, just give it a little bit of an edge."

Courtney smiles at her screen.

Perfect.

* * *

She waits until Saturday to try her idea out.

She has literally never been so horny in her entire life. As it was, stage one of her plan had been to withhold orgasms - but not from Scott. She got him off every day that week, at least once, usually two or three times. She was withholding orgasms from herself.

Handjobs, tit-fucking, whatever excuse she found to get him off without letting him into her panties, she used. She couldn't cut him off from sex cold turkey without him asking her about it - this would be enough to keep him on his toes without making him paranoid.

Just as she had hoped, it works perfectly. He goes from suspicious to absolutely desperate - and it's exactly what she had been hoping for. By Saturday afternoon, he's _starved_ for her, and she knows it. Cheerfully, she initiates phase two.

It's noon. Neither of them have plans of any sort that day, and so they're at home watching a movie (she isn't sure what it is, she's far too anxious to focus on the screen). She's sitting her the couch, Scott on the floor with his head resting back against her knees.

She puts a hand in his hair, scratching gently at his scalp, smiling to herself when he tilts his head forward to give her better access. She hesitates for just a moment, then bends down and presses a kiss between his shoulder blades. Then another, and another, mouth lingering slightly longer each time. Scott's breathing picks up speed - she can tell that she's getting to him. Encouraged, she leans forward once more and gently bites down on the tender skin on the back his neck, relishing his sharp intake of breath.

She sucks hard enough to leave an extremely noticeable hickey, dark red and splotchy and perfect. She sits back to admire her handiwork, feels a surge of possessive warmth at the way it looks against his light peachy skin, his pretty smattering of freckles.

It's a claim. _Mine_, she thinks, entirely satisfied. _Scott is mine. _

Scott isn't watching movie anymore. Instead he's staring heatedly up at her, chin on her knees. She smiles sweetly.

"Honey." She coos, reaching out a hand to cup the side of his face. He immediately leans his cheek into her palm, and Courtney feels her smile widen. "Would you mind doing a little something for me?"

He shakes his head instantly, not even bothering to hide his enthusiasm after so long. Entirely thrilled, Courtney pats the side of his face before moving her hands to the hem of her skirt, lifting herself off of the couch a bit and hitching up the fabric until it bunches around her thighs, leaving her exposed.

She isn't wearing underwear.

The look on Scott's face more than makes up for the unpleasant feeling of cool air between her legs. She parts her thighs slightly by way of invitation, and he takes it without hesitation, instantly resting his chin on the cushion of the couch. His breath is warm and feels nice and she sighs softly, letting her eyes momentarily fall closed. When she opens them again, much to her amusement, he's still just sort of staring.

"I'd like to try something new." Courtney smiles gently, running a hand through his hair. "Would that be okay?"

He has to lick his lips before he speaks, and when he does his voice is hoarse, tinged with desperation. "Whatever you want."

Courtney positively beams at him. "I thought we might try and see how long you can eat me out without getting tired." His jaw drops open, and she might have laughed if she hadn't been so turned on.

"When I come, I don't want you to stop. Don't stop until I tell you to. Are we clear?" She puts a bit of a hard edge into her voice then, becoming firm. She's relieved to find that letting herself take charge comes naturally as ever.

Scott, for his part, is practically drooling. He nods his head immediately when asked for confirmation, manages to get out a "Yes ma'am", and Courtney picks up the textbook she'd brought specifically for the occasion as well as a highlighter, holding them up and away from her lap to give Scott room.

"I'm going to do some homework." She informs him, patting his cheek warmly. "You can begin whenever you're ready."

He seems a little overwhelmed still, but Courtney had expected that, so she doesn't question him, just patiently begins reading about the history of law, enjoying the feeling of his stubble along her inner thighs, his breath hot against her wetness.

By her count, it takes him exactly two minutes and forty-one seconds, but eventually he presses his face forward and begins to eat her out. She lets out a low sigh of relief, hips shifting forward a bit, encouraging. He's an expert at this by now - knows just where and when to use his mouth, noses at her clit as he fucks her with his tongue.

It's absolutely wonderful, decadent, she's hot and tingly all over and yet she can somehow still manage to focus her attention on the words in front of her. She idly wonders if she could manage to convince her professors to let her bring Scott and have him eat her during classes. Then he sucks _hard_ on her clit and she stops thinking at all.

She comes for the first time after thirty minutes, and he eats her through it, doesn't stop even after she finishes. It's so ridiculously, insanely good, and she's proud of him, but she's way too oversensitive for him to keep at it this way.

"Slow down for a bit." She demands and he complies immediately, sliding his tongue back inside of her, picking up a lazier pace.

"Good boy." She praises without thinking, and the responding noise he makes is absolutely _wrecked_. Courtney goes hot all over, reminds herself to use that again in the future.

By her second orgasm she's exhausted, but Scott doesn't seem at all ready to let up, so she forces herself to stay awake, wants to help him see this through, give him a real challenge. It occurs to her that his knees probably hurt, and she runs a hand affectionately through his hair. When he smiles up at her, his face is flushed and shiny, covered in her slick. She wishes he could look like that all the time.

She comes three more times within the span of an hour and a half, and then in spite of her best efforts, she blacks out.

* * *

When she wakes up, the sunlight is dwindling and her skin feels white hot, like liquid fire is running through her veins. She blinks a few times, disoriented, and then she looks down.

Scott is still eating her.

His movements are gentle but determined. It has to have been hours since she fell asleep. She's almost certain that he didn't stop even once. Upon reaching this realization, she comes immediately, back arching as she rides Scott's face hard. Her entire body feels boneless when it's over, and she falls back against the couch, chest heaving. He chases her, fits his mouth back between her thighs, laps up her mess in long, soothing licks.

"How many?" She manages to croak, and Scott pulls back a bit to look up at her. His expression is ridiculously smug.

"It's been two hours. You came four times in your sleep." He informs her, and she nearly loses it again.

"You can stop now." She breathes, and his grin widens. She's too tired to be annoyed with him, so she gestures vaguely at his crotch instead.

"Did you get off?" She prods, and he looks down at himself, cheeks pink. His hard-on is entirely visible through the outline of his tight jeans. They also look a little damp.

"I, uh." He coughs, blushing deep red. "I did earlier, while you were sleeping."

It's Courtney's turn to grin now, and she does, entirely amused. "You came in your pants? That's _adorable_."

He glowers at her until she pats the cushion next to her, and he clambers up next to her immediately, like a little puppy. She yawns sleepily, unzips his jeans and pulls out his cock, stroking it lazily.

He groans hotly, leaning back against the couch before turning to eye her with sweet, honest concern. "Courtney, you're tired, you don't have to-"

She hushes him, presses a lingering kiss to the side of his mouth and continues to jerk him off. An idea occurs, and she smiles wickedly, moves up to whisper hot in his ear - "You don't come until I say that you can, understood?"

All Scott can do is nod his head. She pulls expertly at his cock, thumbs over the head the way she knows he likes, does everything she can to pull him right up to the edge until he's trembling hard with the exertion of holding back.

"_Courtney_," He gasps, his head tucked into her neck. "Courtney, I can't, I have to come, let me come, _please_-"

She cuts him off. "Shh, quiet. You can. Thirty seconds." She knows he can do it, there is no doubt in her mind. The only problem is getting her to believe him.

His whole body is clenched and she pushes harder, picks up the pace, cupping his balls in her free hand and massaging them gently as she works up and down over his dick. She hears Scott's voice break on a moan.

"Ten seconds," She soothes against his ear. "You're doing so good, Scott. Almost there."

When the thirty seconds pass she squeezes him gently in her hand, whispers "Go on, sweetheart. Let go." And he does, shakes like a leaf in her arms as he comes undone. The surge of pride she feels for him in that moment is almost overwhelming.

He falls asleep instantaneously and she moves around from underneath him, gets a warm washcloth from the bathroom to clean them both up. She pulls on her pajamas and even manages to change Scoff into a new pair of boxers without waking him up.

She had read once that when it came to BDSM, aftercare was an essential part of success. People frequently mentioned dehydration and hunger after intense sex, and so she whips him up a grilled cheese and tomato sandwich, puts orange juice in a refillable water bottle and waits patiently for him to wake up. She feels happy and tired, relieved that her plan had been a sucess.

Scott fades in and out of consciousness for nearly an hour. In the moments that he's awake, she feeds him bites of his sandwich and strokes his hair and makes him drink all of the orange juice even though he complains sleepily about the pulp. When he finally wakes up completely about two hours later, he's still exhausted, and he eyes Courtney with disdain when she asks him if he wants to go get dinner somewhere.

"I am way too tired to ever leave the house again, woman." He responds, yawning and bending down to sling her easily over his shoulder. She blinks in surprise.

"Hey!" She protests half-heartedly as he carries her off to the bedroom, glaring when he sets her down on the bed and turns off the lights. "Scott, it's only eight thirty. That's way too early for bed, you're being impractical."

"Tough nuts." Scott grumbles, burrowing under the covers and tucking himself insistently against Courtney's side, pressing a lingering kiss to her jaw before falling asleep.

"You are so difficult." She scolds quietly, but falls asleep with him anyway.

* * *

Courtney had been right about it being too early to sleep. They both wake up at three in the morning and absolutely cannot fall back asleep.

So they eat an early breakfast and she is thrilled to discover that Scott is much more willing to talk to her about their sex life - he still blushes the entire way through, which is way more of a relief to her than a disappointment. She even mentions the leash thing in an offhand way.

The way his eyes light up is _all kinds_ of encouraging.


End file.
